


Cowboy's Lust

by anakinspams



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Bottom Jesse McCree, Clothed Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Some Plot, boot kink, cowboy porn basically, eating ass, top erron black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinspams/pseuds/anakinspams
Summary: Erron Black and Jesse McCree meet at the local bar in town. From there, they find an interest in one another.





	Cowboy's Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my best friend, Spencer. These cowboys just love each other, okay?

The night air was cool against Jesse McCree's skin as he made his way into Leland's Place, the local bar. He had wanted to go out for drinks with his friends but every single person canceled on him hours before they were supposed to meet up and go. Jesse thought that he deserved a night out even if he was by himself so he decided to get dressed and go for a few drinks anyway. He was hit by the strong smell of cigarettes and beer as he entered the door. Loud music was playing, some guys were playing pool in the back, a waitress walked passed Jesse and gave him a smirk. Jesse looked around the pretty crowded room and saw that there were two stools at the bar available so he rushed over to get one before anyone else could. The bartender came over and asked him what he was drinking that night.

"I'll take a whiskey, Fireball. Thanks." He paid the bartender and took the shot like a champ. No chaser. It burned as it went down his throat, eventually hitting his stomach. He motioned to the bartender for two more shots, he downed them and waited before asking for another round. He sighed and turned to look at the rest of the room. They were all having so much fun and here he sat, just downing shots all alone like a loser. He could've done this at home. He didn't need to come out here like this. He was about to get up and leave when he heard a voice from beside him.

"Howdy, what are ya' drinkin'? I'll buy you a round." It was none other than Erron Black, the notorious bounty hunter. He would take any amount of money to find these outlaws and bring them to justice. Not because he loved putting them away, but for the money and the money alone. He could never get enough money. Ever.

"That's mighty nice of you, I'm drinkin' Fireball," Jesse replied as he glanced down at what the larger man was wearing. His belt was full of bullets, some were missing from their slots. Jesse assumed that he had used those ones and not bothered to replace them. His boots looked brand new and his pants had definitely seen better days.

"My eyes are up here, Sugar." Erron chuckled, licking his lips as Jesse blushed. He didn't even realize how long he had been staring at him or his body. Soon their drinks came and they both downed their shots. Jesse wiped his mouth off with his sleeve as he felt his cheeks begin to heat up. He was catching a buzz.

"I should probably slow down on the drinks, partner." Jesse bit his lip and smiled as Erron nodded and put out his hand for him to shake.

"Erron. I'm sure you've heard of me." He smirked all cocky. He was proud that he was pretty famous around these parts. Never helped much with staying undercover though. He watched as Jesse looked him over for a second time. He was taking in every single inch of his body. He couldn't help but smirk as Jesse's eyes widened when he scanned over his crotch.

"Name's McCree, Jesse." He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"Well, Jesse... See something you like? You're starin' awfully hard." Erron's voice was deep and smooth like velvet. He adjusted himself on the stool so that his legs would open wider, exposing more of his bulge. Jesse didn't know how to respond. His throat felt tight, his heart was beating twice as fast, his palms were sweaty. He motioned for another shot and downed it instantly. "Oh, what's wrong, Sugar? Can't handle a little show? Maybe it's because we're around all these people, hmm?" Erron asked as he got up and stood beside him, paying for their drinks.

"I'm fine, thank you." Jesse scoffed trying to brush it off. He didn't know how horny he was until Erron bent over and whispered in his ear. "How about we take this somewhere else, Darlin'? I stay right outside of town" Erron's breath was hot against his ears sending chills down his spine. He nodded and followed the taller man outside. The air hit them both with a cooling sensation.

"At least you won't have to worry about overheatin'." Erron chuckled as he started to walk down the street. Jesse watched him, a little confused as to where they were both going to go. He followed him for about a mile before asking him a question.

"Where exactly are we goin'?" Jesse asked as he caught up with Erron. He looked up at him, his face was so gorgeous under the moonlight. His hair seemed to fall perfectly onto his face. His lips looked smooth... like they would be heaven to kiss. "Are we goin' to a hotel?" Jesse wasn't afraid of speaking up. Especially in a situation like this one. Erron shook his head.

"Nah, Sugar. I've got a place. It ain't nothin' special to anyone but me." Jesse smiled and thought to himself about all the things he thought were special but no one else did. It was a blessing to him to be so sentimental. Like his spurs or his hat. He loved them dearly. They had special meaning to him but to everyone else they were nothing.

"I'm sure I'll love it," Jesse said following him down a dirt road that seemed to come out of nowhere. He had never been to this end of the town before and he assumes it's because he never had the need to. All of his business was mostly in town. Never strayed too far from there. Soon enough they walked up to what looked like a little farmhouse. There was a small red barn out back where Jesse could see some white chickens roaming freely. "After you," Erron smiled as he held the door open for Jesse. Jesse tipped his hat to him before taking it off when he stepped over the threshold making sure to take his hat off and set it on the counter nearby.

"Make yourself at home. I assume you've been on a farm before?" Erron chuckled to himself as he walked into the kitchen. "Want a drink or do you wanna get right to it?" Jesse was surprised at these words.

"Get right to what? I never agreed to do anything." Jesse's cheeks turned bright red and his face became hot. He watched as the taller man made his way to him, standing inches away from his body.

"Look, Darlin', I saw how you were lookin' at me in that bar earlier. I know that look anywhere. You want me so far in your guts that you can't walk the next day. You want me to fuck your pretty lil' ass until you beg me to stop. Now- correct me if I'm just making stuff up but, don't you wanna get down on your knees right now and take what I got to offer ya'?" Erron took his hat off and set it aside beside them. Jesse's body was trembling. Everything was moving so fast he didn't even know what he had gotten himself into.

"Can't we kiss first? I mean I barely know you-" Jesse was cut off by Erron's lips on his. They were as soft as he imaged. Erron's arms wrapped around Jesse's waist pulling him closer to his body. His erection becoming more obvious with every kiss. Jesse was in heaven. All his senses were being stimulated in the most beautiful ways. He tangled his fingers into Erron's thick dark brown hair, his tongue tasted liquor and whiskey from Erron's. The room was spinning and he was on cloud nine. He felt as if he was floating. He heard Erron's quiet groans as he dry humped Jesse's hip through their thick clothing. He smelled of cigars and leather which was the most beautiful thing Jesse had smelled in his life.

"Fuck darlin', think you can get on those knees for me now?" Erron groaned as he watched Jesse instantly drop to his knees, looking up at him as if to wait to his next instruction. "Don't tell me you've never sucked a cock before." Erron raised his eyebrow while busying himself with getting his belt unbuckled and his pants undone.

"I've taken my fair share of cock in my life. I think I know what I'm doing, thank you." Jesse rolled his eyes and pulled his jeans down just below his balls so that he could get right to it, as Erron said. He didn't want to waste any time undressing him. Besides, Jesse had a kink for clothed sex anyways. "Jesus Christ-" Jesse spoke quietly as he pulled his briefs down to expose his fairly large dick. Erron wouldn't brag much about it but it was perfect. It was thick and just the right size.

"I shoulda warned ya' that I'm packin' serious heat under these pants." Erron looked at Jesse and how in shock he was at his length. It was one of the biggest dicks Jesse had seen in his life. "Wrap them pretty lips around it, baby," Erron spoke lovingly this time, trying to soothe Jesse. He didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. He was going to make sure that Jesse wanted this as much as he did. Jesse licked his lips and licked a stripe over the slit before taking his dick into his hand and stroking it a few times.

"I've noticed that you fancy dirty talk," Jesse cut himself off to lick another stripe on the underside of his dick. His tongue wrapped around the head, swirling a few times before taking him into his mouth. He relaxed his throat allowing him to take Erron's cock down his throat without gagging. Erron moaned above him as he ran his fingers through Jesse's hair, grabbing a fist full to take control of his head.

"Hold still and take it, understood?" Erron didn't wait for an answer. He knew that Jesse heard him crystal clear. He thrusted himself into the back of Jesse's throat. His cock throbbing and oozing precum. Jesse's eyes began to water and he gasped for air every time Erron thrusted down his throat. Thick spit formed in his mouth causing him to gag. Jesse put his hands on Erron's thighs and gently pushed his hips back so that he could catch his breath.

"Look at yourself. Already a mess and I haven't even touched you. "How about you get to that, huh?" Jesse knew that smartass remarks were going to make him get fucked 10x harder and that's exactly what he wanted. His face was still red, spit dripping from his bottom lip.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I'll come back for more." Erron loved the idea. He wanted this to happen every night if it were possible. He wanted to be so good that he would have Jesse begging for more.

"After I'm done with you, you'll be begging for a second round." Erron wrapped his fingers around Jesse's neck and gently pulled him up. "I want your pants exactly where mine were when you were suckin' me off." Erron then let him go, allowing him to fulfill his request. He didn't see the need in wasting time to get undressed either. He watched as Jesse unbuckled his own belt and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall right below his balls. Erron took it upon himself to quickly yank his boxers down to where his pants were. Erron motioned to the couch and smirked. "All fours, precious."

"You don't gotta prep me, I'm fine without it," Jesse said as Erron crouched down behind him. Erron spread his ass cheeks apart and groaned at the sight before him. Jesse's dick hung, semi-hard between his legs, his chest heaved with every breath, his legs were trembling with the anticipation of being touched.

"I wanna taste you before I fuck you, Sweetheart. Besides, I gotta return the favor of you suckin' me off, don't I?" Erron smacked his ass and squeezed his cheeks. They jiggled with every smack. "Goddamn, you are the full package." He then licked a stripe across his hole, making Jesse jolt backwards into his face. He had no idea how badly he needed to be touched until now. "Hold your horses, I'll get to that. I'm just admirin' you a little bit." Erron chuckled before going back to it. His tongue making his hole hot and wet.

"Fuck, Erron. You keep eatin' me like that and I'm gonna cum untouched." Jesse moaned loudly, pushing himself back onto Erron's face. "Please fuck me- I just want you in me." Jesse was practically begging at this point. Erron obliged him and stopped eating him out. He was panting heavily and sweating.

"You 'bout suffocated me with that ass of yours, McCree. Can't say I didn't like it though." That comment made Jesse laugh. He was just so needy and he had no idea that he was actually making it hard for Erron to breathe.

"Now... how's about I get to fuckin' that pretty ass of yours?" Jesse nodded and stayed in doggy style, while his pants fell down to his knees. He didn't care though. He just wanted to be fucked.

"Oh fuck-" Jesse moaned as Erron pushed himself into his hole. He tried his best to relax his muscles, allowing him to go deeper. "You feel so fuckin good." Jesse held onto Erron's biceps as he slowly kept pressing himself further into him. After a few moments of letting Jesse get adjusted, Erron finally started a hard and fast pace. "J-just like that. Oh my god- Harder!" Jesse panted, his cock aching to be touched. His face was redder than ever now, His lips swollen from being bitten and kissed. He was a complete mess.

"You like that? You look so fuckin' filthy right now. Out of breath, takin’ this cock balls deep. I want you to cum untouched you fucking cockslut." Erron's words sounded like the most beautiful song that Jesse had ever heard in his life. His dick twitched with every thrust. The tip swollen, still dripping precum. He wanted to be touched so badly but he knew that if Erron kept this pace up, he would cum in no time.

"I'm your fuckin' cockslut, Sir." Jesse shut his eyes and arched his back, spreading his legs even wider apart. His body felt weak, his muscles ached."I love your cock so much," Jesse winced as he felt his orgasm building. Erron groaned and pulled out quickly without any warning.

"C'mere, I wanna cum on your face." Erron's voice was raspy but somehow still sounded like velvet. Jesse pushed himself off of the couch and onto his knees in front of Erron. His ass throbbed, missing Erron's cock inside him. He rested his hands on Erron's thighs and looked up at him with the most precious puppy eyes. He wanted that cum. He earned that cum. Every single drop. A few seconds pass and Erron cums all over his face. Some in his hair, most on his cheeks and lips. Jesse stuck his tongue out and Erron slapped his cock on it. "Such a dirty lil' slut, aren't ya'?" He bent down and kissed him, sharing his cum between their lips.

"P-please... let me cum-" Jesse whimpered looking down at his own cock. Erron pushed his shoulder back so that he would be supporting his own weight on his hands behind him. His cock twitched as he watched what Erron did next.

"You don't suppose I could step on your cock with my boots on? I'm wearin' my spurs in fact. You like that idea, darlin',?" Erron smirked with the coldest eyes. Jesse didn't care if he wanted to inflict pain on him, he just wanted to cum. Jesse suddenly got a rush of confidence and let his mouth do the talking instead of his body language.

"Fuckin' step on my cock- degrade me like the worthless cockslut I am. Make me cum on your boot and force me to clean it with my tongue. I wanna feel your spur on my balls- please.... god- please-" Jesse was a mess. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. His arms ached from keeping his weight supported. Erron was amused at how absolutely needed he was. They were definitely going to be seeing each other again soon.

"Filthy slut-" Erron scoffed as he picked up his foot, running the spur across Jesse's balls. His body tensed, he was stiff. "Next time I might just share you with friends since you like to be used to much-" He pushed on his balls with the spur causing Jesse to whimper loudly. "Pathetic. You get off to pain? Next time I'll just kick you in your cock every time you make a sound. That sound like a fun game to play?" Erron took the spur off of his balls and slowly pressed the ball of his foot onto his cock causing it to be pressed against his stomach. Jesse let himself fall back onto the floor, his hands falling to his sides.

"Harder-" Jesse winced as more pressure was applied. He gasped as Erron started moving his boot up and down, around in circles. Giving Jesse just enough friction to cum. "I'm gonna cum- oh my fuckin' god-" He moaned as he came onto Erron's boot and his own chest. Erron ran his spurs across his cock and stepped on his dick before saying,

"Didn't you say you were gonna clean my boot off?" He put his boot up to Jesse's face and watched him lick every drop off of his boot. The taste of leather and cum was probably the best combination of tastes that Jesse's ever experienced. "Thank you, Sugar," Erron cooed as he helped Jesse clean the cum off of his face.

"I think we should just take a shower... Then maybe I can get a good look at ya' in there." Jesse nodded and pulled his pants up to his waist.

"Sounds great. You thinkin' of having round two in there?" Jesse was hoping he would say yes. Even though it would take a bit to make them both hard again, he wanted Erron to fuck him all over again.

"Such a slut. How could I deny you?" Erron chuckled and let Jesse follow him to his bathroom.

 

 

The rest, well... let's just say that Jesse will indeed- not be walking tomorrow.


End file.
